


Reviving Revenant

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Suicidal mention, but its zeno so not really, mugged, zeno gets mugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Zeno gets mugged and stabbed then shenanigans ensue





	Reviving Revenant

Zeno stared at the cliff. He was far from Kouka. He could just barely feel the other three dragons. Living and dying… it was all the same cycle. A part of him cried out every time one of the light’s blinked out. Did he really mourn his brothers that he never knew? Or was it just the dragon blood crying out like it did with Hiryuu and his dragons?

Zeno shook his head. This  _must_  be far enough to were the fall would kill him. He just wanted to die. He… he.. Kaya. 

Clutching the scarf that was already being worn down by time, how long had it been? Fourty? Fifty years? He missed her. 

He held his breath and got ready. 

“Your money or your life,” a unfamiliar voice rang through, stopping his attempt. 

Zeno turned to see a lankey, starved man holding a knife. 

“Zeno doesn’t have any money.”

The thief snarled, “That’s a lie! Now give it or you die!” 

Zeno held his breath,  _Please let me die_. 

The thief ran at him, hitting him square in the chest. The cold metal sunk in and he felt the blood fill his lungs, suffocating him. The regeneration had not started… Will he finally see the others again? The world went dark.

Zeno opened his eyes and immediately felt like he had just poured sand into his eyes. he groaned and dug himself out of the earth. Unsurprisingly, this wasn’t his first time being buried alive. He rubbed his eyes for several minutes and blinked, trying to get the dirt out of them. 

“Well that answers Zeno’s question of if distance can kill him,” Zeno huffed. He saw his tossed aside bag that he carried with him near the cliff. Grabbing it, all that was left inside was his bag of nuts. The man took Kaya’s scarf. 

He felt his fingers go numb as he felt for the medallion and it wasn’t there. 

Zeno sat down on the road and felt like crying. The medallion would come back but that scarf… 

He picked up his now significantly lighter bag and started walking towards Kouka. This trip had been horrible. 

Night came and Zeno spotted a campfire. He started walking towards it. It was very cold tonight and Zeno knew that frostbite was not fun. As he walked up to the fire, a man turned to see who it was and he turned white. 

It was the thief! 

“A…a- a ghost,” the man stumbled backwards, “Wha-wha-wa do you want with me?” 

Zeno felt a small smile creep up in his face. This could be fun. 

 

**Author's note: This next part was written by Aligrump on tumblr. She's given her full permission for me to post the next part**

 

Zeno paused. Now this could go one of many, many ways. He had stolen his precious scarf- one that withheld so many memories of joy. He had also stolen his medallion, which was back around his neck again. This theif didn’t know that he was one of the dragon warriors, or how he was still alive. Hadn’t he died? Finally, he decided what way he’d take it.

“Zeno is sure you remember him, because you killed him just a little bit ago, right? Well Zeno is upset and quite a pesky ghost. So he decided he’s going to haunt you!” He said with a huge grin on his face. The theif turned paler and paler.

“I-I-It was for money, I swear! It wasn’t personal!” He exclaimed, his voice quivering.

“Well Zeno feels like he should make it personal. So hi!” He stuck out his hand, waiting for the theif to shake it.

A bony hand met with the should-be-untouchable hand, and shook. He looked more and more frightened by the second.

“Now then, Zeno wants some food!” He said, sitting down next to the fire. The theif looked absolutely horrified.

“This is your fault mister, that you killed me and stole my stuff you know.”

“If I give you back your belongings, will you go away?” The theif asked, both frustrated and frightened. Then he noticed the medallion around his neck.

“H-how did… what?” He was absolutely perplexed. Horror and shock turned into fright and flight, as the theif began trying to run away, leaving behind everything. Zeno calmly walked over to his stolen belongings, placing each item carefully back into his bag. He took the scarf which was miraculously unstained with his blood, and wrapped it around his neck.

“Well then mister theif, Zeno isn’t going to let you get off that easily!”

For the next five years, Zeno decided to mess with the poor theif. He would be just out of eyeshot, and keep appearing at random intervals to the theif. He had no clue that Zeno couldn’t be harmed permanently- that he had the power of Ouryuu. Instead, he believed he was being haunted to death by some ghost. He tried priests, who almost always immediately realised who was ‘haunting’ this man. They explained they could not get rid of the ghost for he had a wicked heart- and also because the dead man was some sort of holy man.

After being driven insane by random dissapearances in food, belongings, etc, the man finally moved out of Kouha kingdom. Zeno was sad to see him go, after all he had become a bit attached to messing around with the man.

 

Of course though, this wasn’t the only time this happened.


End file.
